The Diary Prison
by CaMangAnime
Summary: Amu was just an ordinary high schooler, except her 4 charas, until she found a journal. It wasn't any journal, though. It was magical and it was owned by someone named I.T. Now Amu has to help him escape from his prison. Everyone will appear, eventually. HIATUS
1. The mysterious book

"Cool and spicy!" Amu sighed as the girls in her class squealed in delight at her latest drawing. It was of a dark blue butterfly weaving through a maze of flames. Amu had waved off any phrase, accidentally causing her classmates to call up her old nickname from elementary school. Of course, she never was really like that, and only her four charas that Amu had received in kindergarten—Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia—knew that. Ran, Suu, and Dia were off on an expedition in the forests behind the school grounds again. Miki was, well, Miki was… just being annoying right now. Luckily no one around here had charas, so Amu didn't have to worry about anyone discovering the rowdy bunch.

Things were different in her first elementary school, Seiyo Elementary. There had been a few people with charas there. What was really irritating was that as soon as this stupid group called "The Guardians" discovered that Amu had four charas, they had pressured her to join their silly little group and forced her to do a bunch of stupid things. Luckily, they had never discovered that she could chara nari. Amu had begged her parents to let her move schools in fourth grade, so she had transferred here to Seiki elementary without her family. Now Amu was in the end of ninth grade at Seiki High and was perfectly able to take care of herself.

Amu glared out the window at a floating blue figure outside the classroom window that was near her desk. Miki cheekily waved her pencil at Amu, grinning. The tiny artist had forced a chara change on Amu while she was drawing, and, of course, Amu had drawn the first thing that had come to mind. That image had been wandering around inside her head for days, and she had no idea where it had come from. Amu sighed to herself again, waiting for everyone to stop squealing so she could have some peace and quiet. After a while, the noise finally stopped, and class resumed as usual. Since Amu was already done with her assignment, she just propped her head up on her arms and gazed absently out the window.

When class ended, Amu tiredly packed up her belongings and walked out of the classroom. As she left the school, her four charas appeared at her side. Amu gave them a small wave, too exhausted to speak. The five of them slowly started on the way home. As they passed the forest, Amu had a sudden impulse to go explore in there. All exhaustion gone, she told her charas what she was going to do, then cautiously went inside. Her speed gradually increased until she was almost running through the woods, sweating up a storm. Amu's charas floated effortlessly at her side, and Amu envied them their ability to fly. Suddenly, she jerked to a skidding halt. Bending over, she placed her hands on her knees, trying to regain her breath. After a few minutes, Amu stood up, turning around to look behind her. Her path through the undergrowth was clearly marked with trampled leaves and snapped twigs. Amu blinked in surprise. She had no idea _what_ had possessed her to run through the woods like that.

"Gosh," Amu guessed to herself. "There isnt even a path. Good thing I made such a mess, or I'd never find my way back." Amu turned to look at where she had stopped. She was standing at the edge of a small clearing. There wasn't a single tree, or bush, or anything except grass and flowers. There was also something sparkling in the direct center, but that didn't matter—wait…something sparkling? Amu ran over to pick it up. It was a small shimmering book. On the back, there was an image of a midnight blue butterfly weaving through some flames, and there was a small indigo cat that was even tinier than the butterfly floating above the flames. Amu gasped. Except for the cat, it was exactly like her vision! What was going on?

Amu stared at the book for a long time, utterly confused. After a while, she finally heard her charas complaining about how dark it was getting. Amu looked up. It was true; the sky was getting darker. Slipping the book into her bag, Amu called her charas. She chara changed with Ran, then the five of them headed home. Amu undid her chara change with Ran, and right before she stepped inside, Amu took one more look at the book. It was no longer sparkling. Wondering why, Amu stepped inside her house.

Since she lived alone without her parents, her house wasn't especially large or heavily furnished, However, thanks to her charas, it was always clean and tidy, arranged with good taste, and Amu always had something good to eat. It was only a one story house, but Amu had managed to pay off the entire payment when she bought it, so she didn't have to pay any interest, only bills and taxes. Over the two and a half years she had lived in the house (she had lived in the schools dorms for free for the first three years), Amu had gotten only the essentials needed in a house—chairs, washer, dryer, bed, dresser, etc.—but also had a nicely furnished kitchen, a karaoke machine, and an 18" plasma TV. Amu was extremely good at saving her money, and she hardly ever left the house, so she only needed a few sets of clothes, which she washed every other day.

After changing out of her uniform, Amu walked to her kitchen. She grabbed an apple from the fridge and proceeded to cook her dinner. Though at first she relied on Suu for cooking, Amu had been steadily improving her skills over the years. Now she could cook many foods extremely well on her own, but she still chara changed with Suu for larger meals and more complex foods. Amu ate her spaghetti dinner, still thinking about the book that she had found. After eating, Amu rinsed her plate in the dishwasher, which, she noted, was getting full and would need to be started up soon.

Amu ran to her room and took out the book. She tried opening it, but the cover wouldn't budge. Amu shrugged. Maybe there was another way to get the book open. She stared at the picture on the cover. A midnight blue butterfly and a tiny indigo cat hovering above some flames…Could there be something she missed? Amu thought hard about the picture. Suddenly, she ran to her desk. Grabbing a magnifying glass, Amu held it over the picture. She noticed a small marking in the corner. It said "I.T." on it. Amu shrugged. That wasn't helping anything. She moved the magnifying glass to the figures in the picture.

As Amu's magnifying glass hovered over the floating cat, Amu gasped in surprise. It was a tiny chara, not a cat! Staring at the chara, Amu pondered what she had discovered. So, the book was owned by someone whose initials were I.T. and they had a cat-like chara. Amu glanced out the window. It was nighttime already.

"Yoru," Amu whispered quietly, touching the small cat chara. That would be a good name for it, since 'Yoru' means 'night' in Japanese. Suddenly, the butterfly flapped twice, and the book's front cover flipped open. Amu jumped back in shock. The book fell on her bed and the cover snapped shut again. Amu cautiously went back to her bed and picked up the book. She tried flipping the cover open again. Unlike before, it opened easily. The first page was lined, but the second was completely blank. Amu tried flipping to the next page. Like the cover had been before, the page was stuck tightly and refused to move. Amu sighed. What was up with the book? Suddenly, a chara-sized pillow landed on her head.

"Pillow fight!" Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia hollered at each other. Amu groaned. She would have to wait to figure out the rest of the book's puzzles. Amu spent some time quieting her charas down and sending them to sleep. As she turned out the lights, the mystery of the book stayed in her head. Yoru…


	2. New Students?

**Hi! This is my first Shugo Chara Fanfic, so I'm really sorry if it's not that great. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Shugo Chara. I just own the plot of this and a few OCs.**

Whack! A small book dropped out of Amu's bag onto the floor. Panicking, the flustered girl bent down to pick it up, knocking her head into her bedroom door in the process and dropping half of the things in her hand. Amu groaned. It was already 8:15 and she would be late for school if she didn't hurry. Additionally, it was the day that she was supposed to organize the bookshelf in the classroom, along with another one of her classmates. Amu grabbed her stuff and clattered down the stairs, only to discover that she hadn't changed into her uniform yet! Shrieking aloud at her absent-mindedness, Amu ran back upstairs.

Minutes later, she came back down, scolded by an irate Miki. "Amu-chan! I could just get your clothes done easily. You don't need to worry so much! Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Amu's uniform replaced her sleepwear, and Miki continued her tirade. "You need to eat. Suu can help you with breakfast, and Ran can get you to school quickly. Calm down! Dia, chara change with her to calm her down!" Miki ordered. Dia nodded and within seconds, Amu had calmed down sufficiently enough to chara change with Suu and quickly get a decent breakfast cooked.

After getting prepared, Amu gathered her things together—making sure her books were still inside her bag-and dashed out the door. As soon as she got to the sidewalk, she straightened her posture and began walking coolly to school. As she arrived at Seiki High School, she thought about the book she had found the day before when she was in the forest. It had been on her mind all morning (which was part of the reason why she was so rushed and panicky). After a while, Amu had arrived at the conclusion that it was some sort of diary or journal. Amu was so lost in thought that she didn't notice she had arrived at her classroom until she almost walked into the closed door. She looked up, and then pushed the door open. A petite girl with long wavy blonde hair was stacking books on the bookshelf. Amu smiled happily.

"Hey Rima!" she called. The small girl turned around. Upon seeing Amu, she waved. The two girls were best friends, and Rima was quite possessive of Amu, rebuffing anyone else who tried to take her place as Amu's best friend. The two had become friends in a situation similar to the one they were currently in—Rima had been assigned bookshelf duty, and Amu had stayed behind after school to help the petite girl with the higher shelves. Amu walked over to Rima and picked up a few of the books the petite girl had set aside for the shelves at the top of the bookcase. As the two continued stacking in a companionable silence, their teacher—Nikkaido-sensei—walked in.

"Ohayo!" he said. "There are going to be a few new students in class today. Could you girls show them around this week while they get acquainted with the school?" Amu and Rima looked at each other, then nodded. Nikkaido-sensei beamed and gave them a piece of paper with the new students' names on it. Then, thanking them, he rushed out. Amu and Rima stuck the paper to the chalkboard and continued stacking.

Soon, the bookshelf was full. Rima went to write the names of the new students on the board in large, neat handwriting, then returned to her seat. Amu sat down in her desk and thought about the book. For some reason, she didn't really want to tell Rima about it yet. This was unusual, since the girls always shared everything with each other.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and students began streaming into their classrooms. Amu and Rima both sat straight in their chairs. As fan boys made a beeline for Rima's seat (which was right next to Amu's), the short blonde girl gave a soft, nearly unnoticeable sigh. Amu looked over in knew that Rima was not overly enthusiastic about her fan boys' attentions. After a while, Rima seemed to be more comfortable and less stiff, so Amu turned back to her own business. The classroom filled with noise and chatter while Amu waited for the teacher to arrive with the new students.

Finally, Nikkaido-sensei walked into the classroom to calm the class down, "Quiet minna-san! We have five new students joining us, as you may have noticed by the names on the board." The teacher turned and called the new students, "Come on in, you guys. We won't hurt y-waaaahhhh!" Nikkaido-sensei slipped on a piece of paper and landed face down. ***The entire class burst into laughter at his clumsiness while Amu and Rima just sighed exasperatedly. This was one of the things their homeroom teacher did every day, along with calling Amu "Hi_m_amori-san" instead of "Hi_n_amori-san." That annoyed Amu a lot, but whenever she tried to correct Nikkaido-sensei, he just ignored her.

After a while, Nikkaido-sensei was able to gather together the shredded pieces of his dignity, and he stood up, rubbing the back of his head ruefully. Once again, he tried calling the new students into the classroom. This time, he was able to maintain his balance and get the new students into the classroom. Amu stared out the window at her charas, whom she had released right before entering the school. Amu completely ignored the eruption of noise in the classroom until she heard a clatter of voices greeting the class. Amu's attention shot to the front of the classroom. She knew those voices. Amu stared in shock at the new students as they gazed apprehensively around the classroom.

"Hi_m_amori Amu and Mashiro Rima will be your guides around the school this week. Hi_m_amori-san, Mashiro-san, please raise your hands so they know who you are," Nikkaido-sensei said. Amu and Rima raised their hands, stifling a sigh at Nikkaido-sensei's insistent incorrect pronunciation of Amu's last name. Instantly, five pairs of eyes brightened with recognition at the sight of Amu while the pink-haired girl continued staring in stunned shock. Rima watched her best friend closely, curious about the six peoples' reactions.

Nikkaido-sensei beamed, "Class, please welcome these five new students,—"

****

**Read and Review! Thanks!**

Also, Sumimasen for forgetting to add the disclaimer in chapter 1. I posted it at school during lunch, and my lunch period ended right as I posted it, so I couldn't add the author's note! Gomenasai!


	3. Chara Change:Balabalance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Shugo Chara. I just own the plot of this and a few OC (maybe...)s.**

Nikkaido-sensei beamed, "Class, please welcome these five new students,—"

Before he could finish, Amu leapt out of her chair, pointing at the new students and yelling angrily, "Why did you guys follow me? You stalkers!" She ran off, leaving the rest of the class in stunned silence. Then the entire class burst into chaos. Under cover of the confusion, Rima quietly slipped out of her seat and ran out the door, not noticing that the new students were following her. RIma knew exactly where her best friend would be. As she ran around the corner of the school building, she saw the group that was attempting, but failing horribly, to be sneaky while following her. As Rima changed direction to fool her stalkers and turned towards the forest, she reached into her pocket and slowly took out a small checkered egg with a pattern of pale blue stars and purple teardrops, examining it while she ran. As soon as her followers saw the egg, they stopped chasing her and stood watching her disappear.

"Did you all see that? She has a chara egg. We must get her to join us!" a boy with blonde hair and ruby-colored eyes said excitedly. His companions laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Of course, Hotori-kun. And we must find Hinamori-san again. We finally found her after five years of searching. She is the most important one, since she has the humpty lock that will help us get the embryo and that will save your 'Ikuto-nii-san' as you call him," a violet-haired girl said, giggling. Everyone chuckled at Fujisaki Nadeshiko's teasing use of Hotori Tadase's pet name for his friend. Tadase turned away in embarrassment.

"Never mind that!" he said. "What's important is that we get them to help us." The rest of the group finally calmed down, and everyone nodded. They turned around to head back towards the classroom. As they turned around the corner of the school building, they didn't notice a pink-haired girl kneeling on the roof above them and eavesdropping on their conversation.

Amu smiled slyly to herself. Those new students would never know that she had listened in on their conversation. She had always known that they were going to chase after her, but knowing that they had gone through so much trouble to get her made the five years of worry worthwhile. However, it was a little troubling that they wanted to get Rima to join them as well. That would pose a problem. Amu scooted back from the edge of the roof and lay on her back, staring up at the sky and waiting for Rima. Sure enough, she soon heard the tapping of Rima's shoes as the petite girl joined her in their secret hiding place.

Though most of the roof of the school was easily accessible to the entire student body, there was a small section about a level lower than the other parts of the room that was covered by a small awning and was blocked by a curtain of ivy. Amu had discovered it on her second day of school and had created a safe way to get down to the small area. Most people couldn't get down to it because the path down was disguised as a pile of leaves. Only Amu and Rima, whom Amu had showed after they became best friends, knew about it.

After Amu and Rima had lain side by side for a few minutes, Rima broke the silence, "Ne, Amu-chan. Do you know those people?"

Amu sighed, "Yes. They went to my old school. Hotori Tadase is the blonde-haired red-eyed boy. He was known as the prince. The Fuijisakis, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, are brother and sister. They both have purple hair and amber eyes. Their parents own a dancing school, so they are both professional dancers. Those three are in our grade. Souma Kukai is the boy with brown hair and green eyes. He loves sports and is really outgoing and competitive. He is one year older than us. Yuiki Yaya is the girl with orange hair tied in pigtails and _ eyes. She acts really childish, speaks in third person, and loves sweets. She is one year younger than us. Well, at least that is what they were like in 4th grade, but I bet that they haven't changed much." Amu stopped with her explanation as she noticed the egg in Rima's hands.

Seeing that Amu had finally seen the egg, Rima told her where it had come from, "I have no idea what this thing is Amu. I found it in my bed this morning. Do you know anything about it?" Amu looked at the egg in silence. Other than the book thing, this was the only thing she had kept a secret from Rima. Now that Rima had an egg, Amy could tell her about charas, but she would have to be careful.

"Rima, did you make a wish recently?" Amu asked the petite blonde.

Rima nodded. "A few days ago, when my parents were arguing, I wished that I could make people happier. When I was little, I made funny faces to get my parents to laugh and smile. You know I read gag manga all the time." As she spoke, the egg hopped out of her hands and jumped into the air.

"And that's where I come in!" the egg split into two pieces and disappeared as a small clown girl character popped out.

"I'm Kusukusu!" she laughed. "You know, Rima. If you want to make people laugh, then just Chara Change!" Instantly, a green star and purple teardrop appeared on Rima's cheeks. Rima jumped up and began doing the bala-balance move. After a few minutes, her chara change became undone and she hastily sat down, curling up into a ball. Amu stared at her best friend for a few minutes. Rima often curled into a ball when she was upset or sad. Then Amu realized that she hadn't explained anything about Charas to Rima yet. She mentally slapped herself and called Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia to her side.

Tapping Rima on the shoulder, Amu and Kusukusu tried to get Rima to uncurl. "Rima, Rima! Come on, don't stay like that." Slowly, the girl looked up. "I bet you're really confused," Amu said sympathetically. "That happened to me too when I first got my charas. Ran made me blurt out an embarrassing secret to the whole school, and Suu accidentally went overboard and made me create an enormous flood of whipped cream. Everybody was laughing like crazy. So it's alright to be embarrassed when you first chara change."

Encouraged, Rima came out of her ball and looked at Amu, then said calmly, "Let's go back to class." The two girls walked in silence until Rima asked reproachfully, "Why didn't you tell me you had charas too?" Amu explained that charas could only be seen by people who had hatched charas.

They finished talking as they reached the classroom. Amu and Rima casually walked in and sat down at their desks. Amu saw Tadase and Yaya sitting in the desks in front of and behind her. Nadeshiko, Nagihiko and Kuukai were sitting in the desks on Rima's right, front and back. Amu promptly turned her head to the left and stared out the window, ignoring Tadase's and Yaya's attempts to talk to her. Rima stared emotionlessly at her desk and ignored the Fujisakis' and Kuukai's friendly greetings.

Finally, Nikkaido-sensei returned from wherever he had been. At first, he started at the sight of Amu and Rima back in their places. Then he shrugged and began the lesson. Amu passed a note to Rima: _Meet me in the usual spot under the sakura tree for lunch._ Rima looked over and nodded. Then the two girls turned their attention back to the lesson, not noticing that Fujisaki Nadeshiko had been reading the note over Rima's shoulder from her position behind the short girl. Nadeshiko giggled privately to herself. Things were happening around here, Oh yes they were.

********

**Read and Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chara sketches

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Shugo Chara. I just own the plot of this and a few OC (maybe...)s.**

After school ended, Amu went to look for Rima. The day before, when she had found the book, Rima had been absent from school due to sickness. Amu didn't want her best friend getting sick again. She also needed to tell her about the book she found yesterday. Finally, she rounded the corner of the school and heard voices, one of them being Rima's.

"Really, no thanks. I don't want to join you. Leave me alone!" Rima said. Amu ran over to where the voices were coming from. Rima was being cornered by Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. Amu could instantly tell what they were talking about. She gritted her teeth in anger.

Grabbing the petite blonde, Amu growled at the Fujisakis, "We're not going to join you and the stupid _guardians_! Leave us alone. We have more important things to do anyway." Turning around, Amu and Rima marched off together. As soon as they were out of sight of the twins, Amu invited Rima to go to her house later. Rima nodded and the two parted ways.

Back behind them, Nadeshiko turned towards Nagihiko. "Those two are very interesting, don't you think so, Nagi?" she said, giggling. "I bet it will be really fun to try and get them to join us." Nagihiko nodded absentmindedly, staring at where the two girls had disappeared around the corner. Nadeshiko noticed his distracted state. For a few minutes, she wondered what had happened. Then she saw Rhythm and Temari, Nagihiko's charas, whispering to each other about 'leaving it to Rhythm'. Nadeshiko thought for a moment then giggled to herself. Her brother had a crush on Mashiro Rima! Nagihiko snapped out of his daze and looked questioningly at Nadeshiko. His sister smiled. Nagihiko obviously had no idea of his feelings.

Nadeshiko decided to tease him. "So Nagi, what did you think of Rima-chan?"

Nagihiko colored slightly. "Uh, she's stubborn? And she has really long and pretty blonde hair?" **(A/N: He had no idea he said 'pretty.')**Nadeshiko collapsed into giggles, confusing her brother. Stupid dense boy. Looks like she would have to help him realize his feelings.

* * *

Amu headed straight home. She changed out of her school uniform and left her bags upstairs. She would have to prepare for Rima's arrival later in the day. Chara changing with Suu, Amu swiftly cleaned up the house and got a meal prepared. Then she ran to her room to fetch the diary book from her school bag. Amu came back downstairs just in time as the bell rang. She opened the door to let Rima and Kusukusu in.

Peering outside, Amu noticed that Rima's parents weren't there. Though Rima's parents were constantly arguing with each other, they were still extremely protective of Rima. Lately, they had been trying to calm down and get along, but they still lapsed into furious tumults every so often. However, they had begun letting Rima have more freedom than she had ever had since she was almost kidnapped.

The two girls and their charas ate dinner and hung out for a while. Amu explained to Rima more about charas. Rima listened attentively and, when Amu was finished, asked Amu to chara nari. Amu refused. She remembered that when the last time she had performed a chara nari in front of a friend, she had accidentally caused her friend to chara nari as well. Since Rima was so new to the chara business, she didn't want to accidentally cause problems or make a mess.

After they watched TV for a while, Amu decided to show Rima the book. Rima was just as confused on the purpose of the book as she was. However, noticing that the first page was lined, she made a suggestion.

"Why don't you try writing on the lined page, Amu? Maybe something might happen," Rima said quietly. Amu smacked her head in frustration.

"Why didn't I think of that? I feel really stupid now!" she berated herself. Grabbing a pen, Amu wrote on the page, Hello. Nothing happened. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. Apparently that didn't work. Amu sighed and began doodling on the page. Miki suddenly came up with an idea and, seeing her opportunity, chara changed with Amu. Within minutes, the likenesses of all four of Amu's charas and Rima's chara were sketched onto the page. Amu, realizing Miki's purpose, neatly wrote each chara's name next to their picture. As she finished, each chara picture and name gradually dissolved into the book. Dropping the book in surprise, Amu and Rima jumped halfway across the room, aided by Ran, who had decided to chara change with Amu for the fun of it.

Walking cautiously back to the book and picking it up, Amu and Rima noticed that lines had appeared on the second page, along with the words, 'Yoru met Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Thanks, I.T. PS have you seen his other friends?' There were also a few boxes with names written under them: Kiseki, Pepe, Daichi, Iru, Eru, Musashi, Rhythm, Temari, and Sakura. Amu sighed. She knew who some of these names belonged to, but she didn't remember very clearly what they looked like anymore. Shutting the book, Amu turned to Rima, who was staring warily at the book.

"That was weird," Rima said. Amu nodded and explained what had happened the first time. Rima relaxed a little bit. The two girls called their charas, who were busy making a smoothie in the kitchen. Due to their tiny size, they weren't able to do much, and the kitchen looked like a train had barreled into it. Amu and Rima began yelling at their charas. Finally, Amu was able to chara change with Suu and get the kitchen cleaned up pretty nicely. Rima, who had discovered a talent a few months ago for making delicious smoothies, blended some fruit and served up a fruit punch smoothie. The two girls and their five charas sat around the table, discussing whatever came to mind. However, they knew that the book and its mysteries were hovering in all of their thoughts.

**Read and Review! Thanks!**


	5. Invisible Flower Tornado!

**Hi! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but the library has been closed for the past three weeks, and finals are coming up next week! I'll try to update if I can, but it might take a while. Sorry!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Shugo Chara. I just own the plot of this and a few OCs.**

"No, come back! We just wanted to talk to you!" Kuukai yelled, chasing after Amu and Rima, who were dodging his attempts to catch them on their way to school. Yaya, at Kuukai's side, was also yelling for them to stop.

"Amu-chi, Rima-tan! Come on! We just want to talk about your charas~ Oh! Candy!" Yaya and Pepe shot away, following the piece of candy Amu had tossed towards the forest behind them. Kuukai reached out a hand in a vain attempt to stop her.

"No! Yaya, come back! We still need to make Hinamori-san and Mashiro-san join the guardians… Augh, I give up." Skidding to a stop, Kuukai watched the pink-haired girl and her golden-haired best friend vanish in the distance. He sighed as Yaya came prancing out of the forest, holding a lollipop and smiling widely. Upon noticing that Amu and Rima had disappeared, she shrugged and ran towards the classroom, yelling happily about the lollipop the entire time.

Behind her, Kuukai sighed again. That girl was way too easily distracted by sweets. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket. After a long hunt through the hundreds of pockets that he has, Kuukai finally found his cell phone. On the screen, there was a notification of a new message. Selecting the bubble, Kuukai waited until the message appeared.

_From: Hoshina Utau To: Souma Kuukai Subject: Contest_  
_Hey, Soccer boy. Meet up at the usual place at 4:30 p.m. for a contest. You're going down!_

Kuukai grinned. He wasn't going to lose this time! Daichi, floating next to him, raised a thumbs up at him.

* * *

Nadeshiko was deep in discussion with Tadase and Nagihiko when suddenly, their charas rushed up to them, yelling "Amu and Rima are coming! Prepare the trap!" Nadeshiko smiled slyly. Everything was going perfectly according to plan. She sent Tadase and Kiseki to delay them at the school gates, after she muttered the magic word, '_prince'_. Tadase dashed wildly out, yelling about world domination and getting some strange looks from the few teachers and students already inside the school.

Nagihiko, already knowing his part of the plan, chara changed with Rhythm and ran to the auditorium, where he began preparing the room for an assembly.

Nadeshiko looked around. Yaya and Kuukai had chased Amu and Rima towards the school, Tadase was going to stall them, and Nagi was setting up the auditorium. Nadeshiko grinned happily. Everything was set up perfectly. After a moment, her grin sagged. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a chara egg. It was remarkably similar to Rhythm and Temari's eggs, except that it was a deep purple color and the flowers, instead of being Sakura blossoms, were Nadeshiko flowers. After gazing at the egg for a minute, Nadeshiko put it back into her bag. She couldn't wait to find out who her would-be-self was!

* * *

Amu and Rima stumbled into the school yard, gasping for breath. Suddenly, they heard maniacal laughter coming from behind them. Amu already knew who it was, but she and Rima turned around anyway. Tadase stood there, his uniform billowing in an unseen wind, and a fiery aura surrounding him.

"Hahahahaha! I am no mere prince! I am the KING! You must obey my every order!" Tadase punched a fist into the air. "I will achieve world domination! With my magical yellow frills and my puffy hat on a stick, the Earth is in my hands and my hands alone! Hahahahaha!" While Tadase was ranting on about world domination, Amu and Rima quietly snuck off.

Tadase pointed his finger in front of him. "You there, give me a ma…!" Suddenly, he and Kiseki noticed that Amu and Rima had disappeared. Kiseki swiftly de-chara changed with Tadase, leaving the boy to go grow mushrooms on himself, and flew to where the two girls had been standing just moments ago. There was no sign of them. Kiseki groaned to himself. The plan was failing! The commoners should have still been there. Now they were gone too early.

* * *

Nadeshiko watched, horrified, from the classroom window as she saw Amu and Rima running into the school. They were much too early! She had to find a way to stop them.

"Come on, Nadeshiko! Think of something. You've got to stop them!" Nadeshiko clutched her head with her hands, trying to think of a solution. "I wish I could come up with something right now!" Suddenly, she heard a sound that was not unlike the sharpening of blades. Whipping around, Nadeshiko came face to face with a small…NINJA? Nadeshiko shrieked and backed against the wall. The tiny ninja floated towards her.

"Hi Nade-chan! I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you! Now, come on—we need to come up with a plan." Nadeshiko stared incredulously at the chara. Then she reached into her bag. Unsurprisingly, the purple egg was no longer there. Nadeshiko examined Sakura for a while. She had dark blue eyes and waist-length lavender-colored hair that was put in two braids. Her outfit was a dark purple dress-like ninja suit that was embroidered with silver shurikens. She was also carrying a black messenger bag.

Standing up, Nadeshiko nodded. So this was her would-be-self, huh? Worked for her.

"All right then. Let's go Sakura!" Nadeshiko said.

"Invisible flower tornado! Chara change!" Sakura whispered, as a whirlwind of shurikens and Sakura petals swirled around her. The ribbon in Nadeshiko's hair turned from red to lavender and the flowers on the ends turned into golden shuriken shapes. Nadeshiko smiled secretively. She knew exactly what to do. Tip-toeing out of the classroom, she locked and closed the door behind her. Nadeshiko and Sakura made their way to the auditorium, where they hid from Nagihiko behind some speakers. As soon as he left, the girl and her chara sneakily crept towards the control in the back of the auditorium, where there was a sound board which could broadcast sounds throughout the whole school.

* * *

Amu and Rima ran towards the classroom. To their shock, the door was locked. Sliding down against the wall, they sighed in exhaustion. The day had been simply hectic, and school hadn't even started yet! Even their charas were tired from all of the rushing about.

Suddenly, an announcement sounded over the intercom, "Would Hinamori Amu-san and Mashiro Rima-san please report to the auditorium. Hinamori-san and Mashiro-san, please report to the auditorium." Amu and Rima shrugged at eachother. They might as well go, since there wasn't anything else to do. The two girls and the five charas slowly made their way through the school to the auditorium.

**Read and Review! Thanks!**

**P.S. I couldn't think of anything for Sakura's chara change phrase... Sorry if it's a little strange.**


	6. Darkened Wind

**Hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long. And I'll probably be gone for another long time. My parents banned me from fanfiction and some sort of restriction onmy computer. I had to sneak on to post this. I'll try to work on the stories as much as I can. **

**Also, thanks to whoever pointed out that I had accidentally put that Amu's bedroom was upstairs in the fourth chapter. It's not. Sorry about that.**

**Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?**

Nadeshiko giggled slyly and high-fived Sakura as they watched the two girls coming into the auditorium. Just as Amu and Rima were about to flip on the lights, they heard someone hiss "Darkened wind!" Instantly, they were plunged into darkness.

"Rima, where did you go?" Amu whispered nervously. "Miki, chara nari with me please." A few seconds later—"Chara Nari! Amulet Spade! Colorful canvas!" A glowing sheet of paint suddenly appeared in the air, then disappeared, swallowed by the darkness. Amu undid her transformation and gulped. Something was terribly wrong, that the darkness could swallow up her attack.

Suddenly, a beam of light pierced through the darkness, illuminating a path to the door. Amu sighed in relief. Perhaps, if she got out, Rima might already be there.

* * *

"Amu, where are you? What happened?" Rima asked, frightened. Darkness had always been her biggest weakness. She crept forward, looking for her best friend. Suddenly, a brilliant sheet of color sprayed into the air, and disappeared. Rima blinked, blinded by the sudden dazzle of light. What was that thing? Could it have been that colorful canvas thing Amu had been talking about the other night? Maybe. But still, _she couldn't see_! Little spots were flickering in and out of her vision, and everything was hazy. Add that to the fact that it was still pitch black, she wasn't going to see anything anytime soon.

Rima stumbled backwards, tripping over…_something_…on the floor. She fell backwards, to startled to scream, and landed heavily on something—warm and soft? Rima cringed, trying to keep herself from crying out. What was going on?

* * *

Nagihiko stared up at the window where he could see his sister grinning slyly. What was she planning? He had noticed the auditorium suddenly become darker, and sound had been muffled, but it hadn't really affected him. For some reason, he could still see and hear perfectly. Nadeshiko looked down at him and smiled deviously. For the first time, he noticed that her appearance was somewhat changed. What happened to her hair ribbon?

Nadeshiko waved off his questioning glances and pointed out towards the auditorium door. Two girls, a bubblegum-pink haired one and a petite golden-haired one were sitting on the floor, looking very lost and confused. He could hear them calling out to each other. They were also feeling around them. Apparently they couldn't see or hear.

A pounding above his head distracted him. Nadeshiko held up a sign: They can't see or hear anything, since I cast a shroud over the auditorium. I didn't affect you. I sent Amu towards the exit already. Rima is up to you Nagi! She laughed and disappeared from his view.

Nagi groaned. Oh great, now what? He walked towards Rima. She was stumbling backwards, away from something, and scrubbing at her eyes. Suddenly, to his horror, she tripped. Nagi shot under her, making sure that she didn't fall on the hard floor.

He grunted slightly as she landed on him. Her hand was jabbing into his stomach, and it hurt. However, she was as light as a feather. Nagi could feel Rima tensing, about to scream in terror. He quickly clapped his hands over her mouth.

"Listen to me. I can take you out of the auditorium, okay?" He muttered into her ear. Rima nodded. "Alright, then stay still." He said quietly. Carefully, he picked her up and took her to the door. As soon as he set her down, she dashed off. Nagi stared after her. He had never realized that girls were so…amazing.

He shook his head. '_No, I can't think that!_' Nagi walked back into the auditorium, where Nadeshiko had already lifted the shroud.

* * *

Rima and Amu bumped into each other a couple hallways away from the auditorium. Sighing with relief at having finally found each other, they began walking back to their classroom, since class would start soon. While they walked, they discussed the strange event that had happened in the auditorium. Why had they been called there? Neither of them knew, so they turned to more interesting things, such as the diary.

When they reached the classroom and sat down in their seats, Amu pulled out the diary. Today, they had seen Kiseki, Pepe, and Daichi. Amu chara-changed with Miki and quickly sketched them in. Nothing happened!

"I guess we'll have to get all of them before this 'I.T.' person is satisfied," Rima huffed. "I wonder who he is anyway, sending us off to go draw charas for absolutely no reason."

Amu shrugged. "I don't know who I.T. is, and I doubt we're going to find out anytime soon. He has a chara though, that's obvious." She pulled out a magnifying glass and showed Rima the cat on the cover.

Unsatisfied, Rima kept muttering about the 'I.T' person, and how they were useless, and pointless, and demanding, and she was not going to be a slave to his ideas.

"Whose ideas Rima-chan?" A voice sounded behind her.

Rima turned around to glare at her unknown assailant. Nagihiko smiled amiably down at her. Rima just kept glaring, until Nagi fi—no Nagihiko—finally glanced awkwardly away. Rima pointedly looked away from him and ignored him. She could see Amu looking very intimidated with Nadeshiko smiling next to her. Apparently, Amu had put the book in her bag before the twins saw it. There were three charas floating in the air, two on girly-boy's shoulders, and one at Nadeshiko's side.

"Go away," Rima and Amu hissed at Nagihiko and Nadeshiko, respectively. "We're not joining the Guardians. We said so already."

"Oh, that's alright," Nadeshiko smiled. "We just wanted to become friends."

Rima stared. "_Friends?_ I bet you're just trying again to get us to join you."

"Yeah!" Amu added. "You already tried that before. Like it's going to work this time." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay then!" Nadeshiko laughed cheerily. "We'll meet you at the Sakura tree for lunch!" She waltzed off, dragging her brother along behind her.

Amu and Rima looked at each other, confused. They hadn't agreed to anything. What was that girl thinking? It couldn't be good._  
_

**Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	7. HIATUS ALERT

Hey everyone.

I guess you were expecting this to be a new chapter?

I'm really sorry, but I have to go on an official semi-permanent hiatus.

I lost my USB drive on a place to Hawaii, and I've yet to hear back from the Lost and Found officials. Unfortunately, all of my stories were on there, almost finished and ready to be published.

I'll do my best to re-write what I had, but it might take a while, like a _really _long time.

Sorry Again.

~CaMangAnime


End file.
